Rendezvous
by FierceLittleThing
Summary: On the last night of their senior year, Peeta and Cato struggle to come to terms with their inevitable parting for college. High school relationships never last, but Peeta and Cato's love is an exception. Peetato. One-shot!


**I know. I'm terrible but I just had this idea one day and I had to write it down. My other two planned one shots are definitely still going to be posted, just maybe not in a 'few days', like I had said before. But I wrote this in like one day, just a little something I thought was a decent enough idea to put as fanfiction.**

**Well I apologize beforehand for the cheesiness, even I had gagged at a few parts lol. But this is just for funzies. And seeing that I have never been truly in love, I also apologize if it is out of touch with real romance.**

**Disclaimer: all rights belong to the wonderfully talented Suzanne Collins.**

**Warnings: boy/boy, mild swearing, mentions of sex and mild sexual content. Rated M just to be on the safe side.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You know I should really be at home right now," Peeta stated as he walked up to meet Cato by his truck. "Aren't most people sitting at home with their families celebrating their release from hell?"<p>

"For someone who is about to graduate tomorrow you sure do have an awful case of Senioritis. Come, sit." Cato said to his boyfriend, patting the empty spot inside the trunk of the car. He had cushioned it with pillows and blankets, as usual. He was thinking of bringing the memory book filled with heartful pictures and small love notes scattered variously throughout the pages but it didn't seem appropriate for this event. He knew Peeta would want to hold off on the tears until absolutely possible anyhow.

Peeta climbed in, positioning himself comfortably in Cato's warm embrace around his hips. Even with the romantic setting and heartfelt embraces, Peeta knows that sex isn't on the table tonight. They both had too heavy of hearts to engage in that sort of activity.

They still had a whole summer together, right?

This was their spot in the woods, Cato and Peeta's rendezvous where every third Friday they would meet at the cliff over looking the town of Panem. At first, in the early stages of their tentative relationship, this was just a spot to kiss and talk freely without fear of being caught by immature 9th graders. A sort of escape from the reality of school and for Peeta, an escape from home and his mother that occupied it.

In 10th grade it was the only spot where Peeta could rent about the unfairness of his cruel witch of a mother and talk to Cato, the last person left to talk to after coming out to being gay. It was easier for Cato, he was social star, the typical jock with the an untypical relationship. Nobody threw hateful comments at him. It was in this year where their spot by the cliff became a beacon of freedom for the two.

In 11th grade, it was the upmost special for both of the boys. It was the spot that they lost their virginities to each other. They had taken the next step right after prom. While most people dragged their dates to cheap hotels, Cato took Peeta to the only spot that was appropriate. The cliff. Summer nights spent watching the stars, or rough rounds of hot sex became the usual here. It was laced into their memories as they say through senior year.

Senior year brought a whole new outlook on their special spot. Katniss and Clove were the first to be brought up the hill. Then Finnick and Marvel. Then Gale and Johanna. It became the hot spot for small get togethers, and bonfires. The best was the summer bash they held before the new school year. Every thing was more perfect than expected with so many people. Annie, Finnick's girlfriend, joined not too shortly after. Clove and Marvel also shared a soft spot for their small slice of heaven as well as Katniss and Gale. It was like Cupid himself blessed the place. Only Johanna remained single, who for one, didn't give a damn about relationships or boys. 'Single Pringle ready to mingle' was her ultimate motto. It was only until Peeta insisted that Thresh join in on the fun when that motto changed.

Everyone had found love here.

And now, on the last night of senior year, the last night of high school, annoying teachers, boring classes, and stressful college applications, there was no loud party or brewing fire.

It was just them. Peeta and Cato. The original and sole founders of the secret rendezvous in the woods.

"Do you have it?" Peeta asked an overly large and fake grin on his face. Whether Cato notices it or not is unclear. It shouldn't matter anyway what he felt. After tomorrow everything will be about preparation for college, Peeta would just be dead weight on his shoulders. But he tries. For Cato's sake, who at the moment doesn't seem to mind the upcoming separation.

Somehow he wants the letter to say no, as much as he wants it to say congratulations. He's being selfish. He should want Cato to be accepted.

They had agreed to wait until this night, the night before high school graduation to open the acceptance letters for their respective colleges.

The wait was grueling, but satisfying. Nerve racking for Peeta especially. Cato was the better of the two as he thought. He was intelligent and athletic, the perfect candidate for an acceptance. And even more perfect candidate for a boyfriend as well, if you add handsome on the list. The closer and closer August comes, the deeper Peeta falls for him.

"Couldn't forget." Cato saids taking a white envelope from his back pocket. Thank God he didn't hear Peeta's low groan at sight of the thing. "Let me guess, you opened yours already?"

"What? No, I wouldn't do that!" Peeta said shaking his head.

"What's with the groan then? Afraid for tomorrow? Because I told you only girls with ridiculously high heels fall off the stage-"

"No it's not that!" Peeta wishes so badly he could laugh, but deafening pressure in his chest grows more at the thought of college and the enveloped and of the image tickling in the back of his mind of Cato kissing another pair of lips. The last thought was the most disturbing.

Trying to clear his head he grips Cato's hands, hoping that it provides some sort of anchor onto reality. "What about after tomorrow Cato, or even when we are hundred of miles away from each other? I don't know what I'll do without you." It felt good to pour just a tiny bit of his feelings out. Those small words lifted a ton off of his shoulders.

"Hey listen to me." Cato grips his face his hands, stroking the pad of his thumb gently across Peeta's smooth, blemish free skin. "No matter what this letter saids, your still my boyfriend, always and forever right?"

Peeta sighed at the use of the term. He used to think it was so cheesy at first but now it's all he has to hang on to.

"Always and forever." He mumbles into Cato's chest. Cato lifts his chin upward, his eyes teasing.

"What was that?" He asks in a light voice.

"Always and forever! Jesus, can't we just open the damn letters already?"

"Alright, alright! Grumpy." They swap letters, Peeta's hand trembling slightly as he exchanges his own letter, one that probably says no.

"Don't be nervous, I'm sure it will say yes." Cato places a kiss on his cheek, the same one that still has the burning feeling the rough pad of thumb left.

Cato's letter just felt lucky, it should just have a yes written in big bold letters on the flap of the seal. It wasn't a surprise when his application turned out with an acceptance.

But it was a surprise when Peeta's turned out with an acceptance as well.

"Congratulations." Cato murmurs against the silky smooth dip in his partners neck. His ears grow hot, an he can't keep the smile off of his face. So he wasn't a failure, he actually did succeed in getting into the college of his dreams. A&M. The perfect school for an art major.

But that school was in the heart of Texas.

While Cato would be away in South Carolina.

The upcoming miles between them was gigantic. And unbearable.

In playing the role as a good boyfriend it was Peeta's job to focus on the good not the bad. This wasn't bad news, per say. Maybe not the most welcomed. But for tonight he would grin and bare the sadness, especially with the gleaming shine in Cato's eyes and stupidly wide beam on his face. Grin and bare.

"I'm happy for you. I mean, South Carolina," His happy act was so see through. For someone who could lie as well as Peeta, lying to Cato's face was the of hardest tasks. "I heard they have great, um. . ." Damn, he should know more than just the name of his boyfriends college.

"It's alright you don't have to lie. I know it will be hard but baby, we have four years under our belt. If you can deal with me for four long years, I know you can deal with this small separation. Please Peeta, just don't give up on us yet. Please."

Peeta nods his eyes casted downward. "We should start getting to the fun part of the night. I'll be fine, trust me."

Cato smiles pulling away from him for a just a second to reach behind a blue pillow to reveal a thin red box of chocolates, Peeta's favorite treat in the world.

"You know me so well." Peeta saids, showcasing two rows of white straight teeth. He almost snatches the treats out of Cato's hands like he was going to taunt him with it. Though knowing Cato, that was probably his plan.

"I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't. Slow down before you choke Peeta." Cato laughs at Peeta's nearly gorging himself to death with the sweet delicacies. He never could be counted on restraining himself when it came to chocolate. How he managed to retain clear smooth skin all these years is still a mystery to Cato.

"Sorry," Peeta replies, cheeks filled with chocolate. "I'm going to miss this, who else is going to bring me chocolate like this? Certainly not my roommate."

Cato chuckles, wiping a trail of chocolate off with his thumb. "Oh baby, once breaks hit, there will be more than just chocolate in your mouth."

Peeta shivers a bit at the dirty implication. Dirty Cato was his favorite, especially after such a heart wrenching day like this one. Maybe he might even break his own rules and engage in a small amount of sexual activities before the night ends.

Despite the sadness, tomorrow was graduation, like he had said, their release from hell.

A celebration is definitely in order.

"But if we are still on the topic of giving and receiving, I have something for you beautiful." Cato pulls out an array of colorful envelopes from the behind the same blue pillow. Chocolates, letters, how many gifts were behind that blue pillow?

Looking closer he recognizes the letters and remembers his own for Cato. Reaching in his back pocket he pulls out some more of the same colorful paper.

For Cato and Peeta letters had always been significant in some way or another. Cato would casually sometimes slip an 'I love you' letter into Peeta's hands, or Peeta would leave a small note in Cato's locker or car. They kept each one in a small, memory book, one that was designed for pictures at first but then blossomed into a safekeeping for all their most valuable memories. Peeta wasn't too onboard with the book, stating it was the cheesiest idea he has ever heard of. But he also said that about 'Always and Forever' as well. He learned to love them both.

If it weren't for letters, Cato would never had buck up the courage to ask for Peeta to meet him at the top of the cliff.

So letters were important, especially these. 'Open when. . .' was scribbled in Peeta classic neat handwriting on the back of his envelopes. He clutched onto Cato's like it was his lifeline. Which it will be soon in another life, a life where seeing Cato's smile and hearing his laughter won't be the usual, and the uncomfortable pressure of sadness in his chest will grow into an unbearable one. Where new people, hot days and large text books would become the regular.

Sensing Peeta's plummet into undeniable sadness, Cato places small, loving kisses on his cheeks. Needing more, Peeta pulls Cato into a passionate kiss, one that was soft and rough at the same time. The action spurs a warm, fuzzy like feeling in the pit of Peeta's stomach, wanting, craving more.

Touches turned into the gropes and small sighs of content turned into moans that echoed into the distance, fading the closer the sound got to Panem. Frogs and birds chirped and groaned along with them, even nature was in sync with their passion and love. The night cold air wasn't the cause of goosebumps on their skin, rather the touches of each other's hands. The cool air was as hot as a summers day between them with their mingled breathes and heated pants.

The night was perfect.

More perfect than anything either of them could ever imagine.

It was their own slice of heaven, while in heaven itself. Despite how many people walked on the sacred ground that was their rendezvous they could never step foot in Cato and Peeta's love or passion.

That's what made it special.

. . . . .

"Where is it?!"

Peeta was about to scream. Where was the stupid card or letter, whatever the damn thing was called. He just needed it now.

He needed Cato now.

But Cato was away in South Carolina, hundreds, thousands of miles away. He has been for two months now. All the while Peeta was stuck in Texas.

Texas was an adjustment. A major adjustment, adapting to the different people, harder courses and not to mention hotter climate was almost impossible.

He hadn't even had time to have a proper summoner before orientation, and the dreaded day, July 29th, came to whisk Peeta away into the unknown world of college. He missed Panem but most of all he missed Cato.

Cato. Oh Cato.

He screams this time, grateful that Gloss is out of the room. Otherwise he would have heard the desperate screams or yell of relief Peeta exclaimed when he finally found the damn letters.

Tears blurred his vision as he searched for the right letter, falling in salty droplets on the ink of the paper.

_Open when . . . You're bored._

Nope.

_Open when . . . You're lonely._

Maybe. But not quite.

_Open when. . . You're happy._

Definitely not.

Finally a single one slipped out of his hands and onto his feet.

_Open when you miss me._

This was it, the only one that could sooth his nerves at the moment. Even if the letter saids barely anything at all, knowing that it was made by his boyfriends hand made eased his stress and loneliness.

_To my Peeta,_

_If you are reading this you should know that where ever you are, I am missing you as well._

_I feel free when I'm with you, your idea of romance is dim lights, soft music and just the two of us. You make me feel like I have never felt before, like I can tell you anything and you won't be disappointed. Your undying faith in us, even while we are miles apart is what keeps the flame of our love alive. What keeps the passion I feel for you alive. You are mines always and I am yours forever._

_The next time we return home to Panem meet me at the top of cliff to make even more glorious memories with you._

_Love Always,_

_~Cato_

He thought of their little spot in the woods, waiting for them. Of the distinct smell of oak that surrounds it. Of Cato and his bright eyes and loving arms ready to embrace him.

It would be worth the wait.

* * *

><p><strong>...Sorry if it was total crap (especially the ending) the idea of love to me is beautiful but non-attainable to people like myself. So sorry. XDD And the 'open when' letters? My sister and her boyfriend wrote those before they parted for college and it was adorable in my eyes. And lastly Cato's letter was loosely based on something that I found online, XD<strong>

**Anyhoo, read and review pretty please!**


End file.
